poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Rescuing Harley from the Lunar Ghost
This is how Opening and Rescuing Harley from the Lunar Ghost goes in Voldemort's Revenge. Quinn whips her pigtails back in slow-motion, then strikes a sexy pose as a pale-looking hand grabs her by the head and pulls her away TARA STRONG as Harley Quinn activates his Mega Battle in slow-motion then strikes a heroic pose Mac Grimborn as Himself the group keeps moving, a bound and gagged Harley hops behind them until two monstrous-looking hands attached to arms grab her and yank her behind the tree still bound and gagged, hops after them then proceed to cheer and slap high-fives... until the Lunar Ghost flies down cackling, and grabs Harley, heading towards a factory Toy Factory. The Case of the Lunar Ghost cuts inside the factory Lunar Ghost pushed through the glass, carrying Harley Quinn under his arm. Harley kicked her legs, hoping to either kick the ghost or to wriggle free from the grip of her kidnapper Harley Quinn: Let go of me! screams Harley Quinn: Okay, now I really am afraid. Lunar Ghost keeps flying Harley Quinn: Ivy! Diana! Can you guys hurry it up? This ghost keeps grabbing... the ghost Ah! Ghost laughs Harley Quinn: Please! Woman watches Wonder Woman: Oh, boy. calls Ivy Wonder Woman: Ivy. Come in, Ivy. Ivy! Do you read me? Poison Ivy: Ivy here, Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman: Shockingly, Harley's been captured again. But it's okay. When the Lunar Ghost rounds the corner with Harley, Mac and Starlight will pop out of the barrel-- Poison Ivy: Then you'll activate the conveyor belt, spilling the vat of oil onto the floor. Lunar Ghost giggles as Ivy and Wonder Woman hide ghost giggles Wonder Woman: Just remember my plan. Mac Grimborn: Starlight, please. Why are you shaking? Chill out. Starlight Glimmer: Me? That's you! Mac Grimborn: Oh, yeah, right. It's me. Sorry. Lunar Ghost approaches the barrel he lights up to pop Starlight out of the barrel sees the Lunar Ghost ghost scares her as she screams pops out of the barrel Mac Grimborn: Starlight, what's going on? tries to warn her friend about the Lunar Ghost as Harley was still struggling to get free Mac Grimborn: Oh boy. There's a ghost right behind me, isn't there? nods as Mac turns to the Lunar Ghost Lunar Ghost lights a ??? scream as they run oil cans are on the floor escape from the Lunar Ghost eyes widened again as she saw the Ghost was just standing there not even Harley was struggling anymore Wonder Woman: Ivy, now! steps up, but gets knocked down by the barrel Woman falls, but is sprayed by Ivy Woman shrugs Poison Ivy: Sorry, Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman: I know, Ivy. Ghost giggles was still in the Lunar Ghost's gripped now gagged up as the Lunar Ghost flew away giggling Mac Grimborn: Where's the ghost?! Starlight Glimmer: He's right behind you! and Starlight see a skateboard Starlight Glimmer: Skateboard! gets on the skateboard rolls to the conveyor belt ghost giggles continues rolling on Mac Grimborn: Is he still after us?! Starlight Glimmer: Yes! jumps Lunar Ghost came over giggling while Harley was still struggling jumps through blades ducks sees a hook Mac Grimborn: Oh, boy! Grab the hook! Starlight Glimmer: Hold on, Mac! the hook swing in the hook skateboard breaks ghost giggles as Harley has stopped struggling and sees Mac and Starlight swing straight for him eyes widened while she was still in his grip and gagged as she yelped fall into a pile of cans and Wonder Woman run to them Wonder Woman: Harley, are you okay? gets Harley out removes her gag Harley Quinn: I am so over this damsel in distress nonsense. Poison Ivy: Uh, where's Mac? gets out Mac Grimborn: I'm right here. gets out Starlight Glimmer: That was fun! Mac Grimborn: Let's get another skateboard and do it again! news truck arrives